A customer's retirement income is typically smaller than his income during his working years. For example, a customer's sources of income in retirement may provide for only 70% as much money in retirement compared to pre-retirement. Thus, a customer must modify his retirement budget to be a smaller fraction of his working budget.
Yet, no systems and methods are provided to help a customer adjust to his retirement budget before he retires. This is not desirable at least because it is difficult to adjust to a significantly reduced budget in a relatively short period of time.
It would therefore be desirable to provide systems and methods for helping a customer adjust to his retirement budget before he retires.